


i love this secret language that we're speaking

by itsallanoxymoron



Series: lorde help us (zombies verse) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, OT3, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments, his boyfriend and girlfriend disagree, poe thinks he's an old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallanoxymoron/pseuds/itsallanoxymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have grey hair."<br/>[a stolen moment between poe, finn, and rey]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love this secret language that we're speaking

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same universe as "everybody wants to rule (the world)" but you don't have to read that to understand this
> 
> title from lorde's/disclosure's "magnets"
> 
> (poe is 32, rey is 19, and finn is 23)

 

Rey notices it first.

"You have a grey hair." She says this with a mixture of surprise and delight. The three of them are lying in bed, which is nothing out of the ordinary since that's all they have done for the past three days since arriving at the Resistance base. Finn and Rey were both flabbergasted when they realized they were  _allowed_ — _encouraged_ , even—to take a few days off.

("You all must be exhausted," General Organa said after meeting them. If she was surprised that Poe showed up with two stowaways _and_ her husband and his best friend, well, she didn't show it. "Poe, as your commanding officer, I must insist that you three go visit medical and then take a week off."

He grinned at her in thanks.)

The grey hair is no big surprise to Poe. He's been getting a few here and there ever since he turned thirty. It's not shocking that Rey is the one who noticed it, either. She enjoys playing with his hair far more than Finn does—he's too entranced with  _everything_ to ever focus on small details. The runner, on the other hand, seems to allow nothing to escape her notice. It probably has something to do with her years of isolation.

(The isolation probably has something to do with why she likes playing with Poe's hair so much, too. They have noticed that Rey doesn't like touching, usually, unless she initiates it. He and Finn always give her space, never try to pressure, but Rey likes playing with hair because it makes her feel comfortable and in control.)

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I usually dye my hair every once in a while but—haven't had the chance, you know? I'll get right on it." Poe assumes that it's awkward to be reminded of his age; Rey and Finn are so  _young_. They probably wouldn't want to be constantly thinking about how old he is.

Rey is quick to correct him. "No! I like it. Don't you like it, Finn?"

The other man has been absentmindedly tracing patterns on Poe's chest with his forefinger; he's not really paying much attention. "Hm?"

"Don't you like Poe's grey hair?" asks Rey in a strange way, almost like she's trying to get Finn to agree through sheer force of will.

"You have grey hair?"

Rey sighs. "Well, I like it." Her voice sounds softer than it did a minute ago, rounded at the edges. She pauses before continuing. "No one at the Niima Outpost had grey hair. I mean, some people did, but not _often_. It's probably because it's harder to outrun the infected when you get older; it's funny, I've only just thought of that now . . . But, anyways, I like your hair just the way it is. Besides," she adds, "the grey makes you look wise and worldly." She smiles at him.

Poe grins back.

 

* * *

"So it doesn't bother you two?" asks Poe, later, when they're walking back to their quarters. "My age, I mean." It's been worrying him, gnawing incessantly at the back of his mind. He could be as old as their parents, maybe, since they're not sure of their actual ages. Maybe soon they'll realize this, realize how young they are and how  _weird_ it is to be dating someone like Poe, and leave him. They could leave him for a variety of other reasons, too, but Poe seems to keep fixating on the whole  _age_ thing.

He's nothing if not a bit paranoid.

"No," Finn replies, affronted. "We're not petty." He looks towards Rey, grinning. "Well, at least  _I'm_ not."

Rey swats at him. "What made you think that? Was it the hair? I'm sorry I brought it up—"

"No, no," he reassures them. "I was just worried, that's all. It's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey." They stop walking, and Finn hugs him from behind. Rey takes his face in her hands. "We like you, flyboy, because you're  _you_. All that other stuff—your age, your looks, hell, your corny jokes—"

"Don't forget the fact that he snores," cuts in Finn with a grin. (They finish each others sentences, sometimes, and it's as endearing as it is occasionally annoying.)

"—That stuff doesn't matter, okay?" She kisses him softly on the lips, and then on the nose—she has to stand on her toes for the second one.

"Now let's get back to our room and we'll show you how much we love you,  _old man_ ," Finn says, positively erotic.

No one argues.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly after being inspired by a fic in which someone notes poe has grey hair - but i've forgotten which fic and i can't find it now, sadly.


End file.
